prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brock Lesnar: Here Comes The Pain
Brock Lesnar: Here Comes The Pain is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment about former star Brock Lesnar. Documentry Back in 2003, WWE released a one disc DVD set of Brock Lesnar since he was definitely the biggest new superstar to come from WWE since the Attitude Era at that time. However nobody knew that he would eventually leave the company a short time afterwards & returned almost a decade later as a bigger name than when he left due to his accomplishments in the Ultimate Fighting Championship MMA promotion causing WWE to release a "Collector's Edition" of this set. Disc 1 *Growing Up *Debut: Destruction *King Brock *Brock vs. Rock *Battling the Dead Man *Surviving the Big Show *Wrestling Machines *Backlash *Stretcher Match *Brock Lesnar makes his WWE Debut :*18th March, 2002 *"The Next Big Thing" takes on the Hardy Boyz :*8th April, 2002 *Brock Lesnar returns to WWE :*2nd April, 2012 *Coming Back *Brock Lesnar vs. Leviathan :*Ohio Valley Wrestling 28th September, 2001 *The Journey *OVW Southern Tag Team Championship Match :*Rico Constantino & Prototype vs. The Minnesota Stretching Crew :*Ohio Valley Wrestling 10th November, 2001 *Superstar? *Jeff Hardy vs. Brock Lesnar :*Backlash 21st April, 2002 *Wrecking Machine *King of the Ring Finals :*Rob Van Dam vs. Brock Lesnar :*King of the Ring 23rd June, 2002 *Who I Am *Rob Van Dam & `Nature Boy' Ric Flair vs. Undertaker & Brock Lesnar :*Raw 15th July, 2002 *Hard Work *#1 Contender Match for the WWE Undisputed Championship :*Hollywood Hulk Hogan vs. Brock Lesnar :*SmackDown 8th August , 2002 *Opportunities *WWE Undisputed Championship Match :*The Rock vs. Brock Lesnar :*SummerSlam 25th August, 2002 *Carrying Myself *Brock Lesnar vs. Randy Orton :*SmackDown 5th September, 2002 *Focus *WWE Undisputed Championship Match :*Brock Lesnar vs. Undertaker :*Unforgiven 22nd September, 2002 *New Challenges *Hell in a Cell Match for the WWE Championship :*Undertaker vs. Brock Lesnar :*No Mercy 20th October, 2002 *No Friends *Royal Rumble Match :*Royal Rumble 19th January, 2003 *Happiness *Brock Lesnar vs. Team Angle :*SmackDown 27th February, 2003 Disc 2 *No Pain *WWE Championship Match :*Brock Lesnar vs. Kurt Angle :*WrestleMania XIX 30th March, 2003 *Fight for It! *WWE Championship Match :*Brock Lesnar vs. John Cena :*Backlash 27th April, 2003 *Being the Best *60-Minute Iron Man Match for the WWE Championship :*Kurt Angle vs. Brock Lesnar :*SmackDown 18th September, 2003 *Fine-Tuned *Rey Mysterio vs. Brock Lesnar :*SmackDown 11th December, 2003 *Chaos *WWE Championship Match :*Brock Lesnar vs. Big Show :*SmackDown 12th June, 2003 *Reckless Abandonment *Interpromotional Match :*Goldberg vs. Brock Lesnar :*WrestleMania XX 14th March, 2004 *Pride *Blu-ray Exclusive Content *Current Goals *Brock Lesnar vs. `Nature Boy' Ric Flair :*Raw 1st July, 2002 *No Fear *No Disqualification Triple Threat Match for the WWE Undisputed Championship :*The Rock vs. Triple H vs. Brock Lesnar :*Global Warning 10th August, 2002 *My World *Brock Lesnar, Kurt Angle & Mr. America vs. Big Show, Charlie Haas & Shelton Benjamin *SmackDown 26 June 2003 *Strictly Business *Triple Threat Match for the WWE Championship :*Brock Lesnar vs. Kurt Angle vs. Big Show :*Vengeance 27th July, 2003 *Next Chapter *Extreme Rules Match *John Cena vs. Brock Lesnar :*Extreme Rules 29th April, 2012 Extras *Six matches *SMACKDOWN :*Brock vs. Hogan *WWE Undisputed Championship: Summer Slam :*Brock vs. Rock *WWE championship Hell in a cell: No Mercy :*Brock vs. The Undertaker *WWE Championship At WrestleMania X9 :*Brock vs. Kurt Angle *WWE Stretcher Match: Judgment Day :*Brock vs. Big Show *SMACKDOWN :*Brock vs. Big Show *Two Confidential Segments *Training for Summer Slam - As seen on the Summer Slam DVD Extras *The Summer Slam Experience Images Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00001.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00002.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00003.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00004.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00005.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00006.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00007.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00008.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00009.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00010.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00011.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00012.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00013.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00014.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00015.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00016.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00017.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00018.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00019.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00020.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00021.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00022.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00023.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00024.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00025.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00026.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00027.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00028.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00029.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00030.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00031.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00032.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00033.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00034.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00035.jpg Brock Lesnar_ Here Comes The Pain.00036.jpg See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *Brock Lesnar External links * DVD at Amazon * on WWE Network Category:DVD releases Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases